


91. Luck

by Bxanie



Series: 100 prompts challenge [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan keeps telling Mari how lucky she is to have her. Mari has a couple of things to say to about that.





	91. Luck

“I’m feeling lucky.” Mari rolled her eyes, rolling onto her side and pulling the sheets with her so they would properly cover her bare body. This, however, meant that the other person in the bed would probably be left to meet the breeze in the room if she didn’t come with. According to plan. Mari was naked and her body was still tingling from the actions she and her partner had taken part in before. She felt soft and she wanted to be cuddled more than anything. 

Lucky enough for her: she felt two strong, warm arms surround her from behind. A toned body pressed against her - Her lover’s soft chest and firm muscles. Kanan loved showing off her muscles too much. Even now she was probably grinning from ear to ear, knowing that Mari loved being in those strong arms of hers. Mari melted into the touch, leaning back to feel even more of Kanan’s body press against her. 

“I’m really glad you came back. I guess we were lucky that Chika really loves idols and wanted to start an idol group. Else you would have never come back” Mari frowned a little, both her hands moving to Kanan’s - which were resting on her waist - and squeezing them. Lucky?

“You call that luck? Really?” Mari rolled over to face Kanan, who was stunned on the spot. She certainly hadn’t expected this random outburst from her lover over such simple words. No, actually Mari had been acting differently every single time they had sex. Kanan couldn’t figure out why. 

They had been dating for four months now and gradually started to open up to each other again. Kanan grew more affectionate, Mari grew more caring - like they had been before their first-year drama. Yet, every time they became intimate with each other, Mari started acting weird again. Especially when Kanan mentioned she was ‘lucky to have her’. The distant behavior was starting to get on the diver’s nerves. 

“We’re not lucky Kanan. It’s not luck. It’s effort.” it was Kanan’s turn to frown, her eyes filled with confusion as she looked into Mari’s golden ones. “Chika put in the effort and I came back to put in the effort as well, don’t give luck that much credit.” Mari didn’t seem done talking yet though. It seemed like she had a lot to say to her lover. A lot of pent up frustration.

“Kanan, do you think that sneaking onto my private grounds when you were six was luck? Yeah sure I transferred into your class but you put in the effort to meet with me. We both worked really hard for this. Don’t just brush it off as luck because it’s not. Us two falling in love wasn’t destiny. It was us putting in the effort to make it happen.” 

Mari leaned in and let their lips meet, giving Kanan a gentle warm kiss. Soon she would feel Kanan’s hot lips pressing back against her own and the arms that had been on her waist travel upwards to pull lightly at her blonde locks - a habit Kanan had when making-out with Mari. 

“Mari…” The blonde pulled away to look at her girlfriend’s face. She started to giggle softly when she saw tears forming in the corners of Kanan’s eyes.

“Why are you crying silly? Everything's all right now, isn’t it? We’re fine now. I love you. There’s no need to cry.” Kanan could feel Mari’s hands on her face, softly wiping away the tears that had started forming in her eyes. The diver started sobbing, quickly burying her head in Mari’s chest.

“You’re so silly sometimes.” Mari slowly pulled at the ribbon keeping Kanan’s hair together and let it all fall. She ran her hands through those loose blue locks - trying to comfort her.

Kanan had been known to pent up her emotions. She didn’t necessarily hide them, just keep them all tucked away like a kid hiding away the cookies that they stole. Kanan pushed away her feelings because she didn’t want to bother or hurt anyone. She was selfless to the point she became selfish. It was a mindset that would kill her sooner rather than later. 

Mari knew that way too well. The way Kanan was always so worried about her, the way Kanan pushed herself to her limits. Not only for Mari, but also for Dia and the rest of Aqours. Kanan simply cared too much and though it was really attractive in a way, it was also rather toxic once you consider Kanan stopped caring about herself completely.

When she sent Mari away it was so that she could get a better future, but Kanan never thought about how much it would hurt herself of Dia. How much she would miss Mari and how empty the two left behind would feel. 

“Look at me okay?” Mari cupped Kanan’s cheeks so that they were eye-to-eye once more. She stared into those beautiful amethyst eyes. She could almost see the night sky in them. 

“You need to stop punishing yourself for things you did in the past. It’s over, we talked things out. Please...take care of yourself a little love.” Where Kanan was selfish, Mari was selfless to the point she worried herself sick over her lover and Aqours. 

No, perhaps the two of them were more similar than they wanted to imagine. Perhaps Mari left simply because she felt she made Kanan unhappy. Maybe she left so that Dia and Kanan could be happier together, without her. 

They were both selfless idiots. 

“I’m sorry,” Kanan whispered. She slowly let her head drop back into Mari’s soft chest.

“I’m sorry too, Kanan.”

They were happy now that was all that mattered, right? They had settled their differences, talked about their mistakes. But perhaps only now did they finally figure out that their behavior was self-destructive. Perhaps this was the moment they actually understood one another. Mari felt her chest beating much, much harder than before. All for that silly idiot before her. Mari was head over heels for her diver. 

“Kanan?” Mari paused, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“Yes, Mari?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been out yesterday lol.  
> It's supposed to be national girlfriend day in 'Merica I heard so have this I guess. 
> 
> Also, the next three prompts are KanaDia because people on twitter really love KanaDia apparently and so do I.
> 
> Someone also finally took prompt 87. Death so yeah that's going to be fun.


End file.
